Christmas Gift
by jitan88
Summary: Aku menemukan pahlawan yang berjasa bagi umat manusia dari tangan B.O.W, terkapar dengan menyedihkan tanpa sempat menutup ponselnya. Ketika Santa datang di malam Natal, dia hanya mengunjungi anak baik, bukan? Cocok denganmu, Leon... /Merry Christmas & Happy New Year/ RnR please?


**CHRISTMAS GIFT**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2012 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Leon Scott Kennedy & Ada Wong adalah milik Resident Evil - Capcom.

**_Note : _**

- **Cerita ini khusus dibuat sebagai hadiah Natal & Tahun Baru untuk Aeon fans.** Terutama yang sudah banyak membantu saya di fanfiction, terima kasih banyak! :)

- **Special gift for** : _Red Apple790, Neko Ai-Nyan, Shiina Yuki_ (sekutu Aeon fans).

- Juga berlaku untuk shippers lainnya (_Roquezen, Saika Tsuruhime, Satsukiyurami, Foetida, etc_).

- **Genre **: Romance

- _Leon x Ada pairing, One shot story_.

.

.

.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS GIFT**

**-ONE SHOT-**

.

.

**24****th**** December – Washington D.C., 23.00 PM **

Malam terasa sangat dingin meskipun salju tidak turun hari itu, dia harus mengenakan pakaian berlapis dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan untuk mengalahkan rasa dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang. Di apartemennya yang diterangi beberapa lampu berwarna kekuningan, ia duduk seorang diri di sebuah sofa ditemani sebotol vodka dan gelas pada tangannya. Bermaksud untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri, namun malah membuat dirinya tidak dapat berhenti menuang isi cairan beralkohol dari botol itu ke dalam gelas, lalu menenggaknya sampai habis. Entah berapa kali ia telah mengisi gelas kosong itu, tubuhnya kian menghangat, kini beban pikirannya mulai terbebas sementara separuh otaknya masih memerintahkan tangan untuk menuang minuman tersebut.

Tangan kanannya meraih ponsel yang terletak di sebelah botol vodka, ia menekan opsi kontak dan melihat nama yang tertera disana. Dia hanya menatap sebuah kontak yang terletak tepat di atas nama Adam Benford, sang mantan presiden Amerika Serikat yang wafat dalam tragedi Tall Oaks. Memiliki tiga karakter huruf yang tertera di deretan _alphabet_ 'A', tak lain bertuliskan ADA. Dia mendegus ketika otaknya mengingatkan perbuatannya barusan adalah tindakan bodoh.

Ada Wong…

Satu nama yang tidak pernah lepas dari hidupnya.

.

_Atau sebenarnya karena dia juga tidak rela melepasnya_.

.

Satu tenggakkan lagi dia lakukan dan dalam seketika cairan vodka menuruni kerongkongan dengan rasa hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, otaknya mengisyaratkan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk berhenti sebelum ia mabuk. Namun apa daya… Leon terlalu asyik pada pesta kecilnya, satu per satu beban pikiran dan tanggung jawab yang harus ia pikul bisa ia lupakan meski untuk sesaat. Terkadang dia memang membutuhkannya. Waktu berlalu dengan kesadaran yang mulai sulit dia kendalikan, sambil terus berkutat pada ponselnya. Ini sudah ketiga kali ia menghapus pesan singkat yang berkali-kali ditulis tapi tidak pernah ia kirimkan, pria ini terlalu sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Entah karena pengaruh vodka yang membuatnya mabuk malam itu, atau berawal dari sebuah keputusan dan keberanian yang tiba-tiba muncul… Akhirnya Leon menekan tombol 'panggil' pada kontak Ada Wong lalu menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinga kanannya.

_Dia tersambung pada nomor wanita itu_.

Sebuah nada tunggu terdengar dari ponselnya, dan hal ini berlangsung hingga dua – tiga dering tunggu lainnya… Tanpa tanda-tanda wanita itu menjawab panggilan. Mendadak berubah pikiran, Leon segera menutup telepon itu sambil menghela napas.

_"Tolol, apa yang kulakukan barusan? Kenapa aku malah menghubungi dia?!_" pikirnya sambil mengumpat dan menuang minuman lagi ke dalam gelasnya, dia menaruh ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

Apa yang dia rasakan kepada wanita misterius itu memang sulit untuk didefinisikan, membuatnya menghela napas dan berusaha menolak pikiran yang satu per satu datang tanpa terkendali. Dia hanya menyalahkan spontanitas tadi pada efek mabuk dari vodka kesayangannya. Merasa sudah cukup sempoyongan, dia memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Perlahan Leon bangkit dari sofa nyaman tempat ia duduk dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Satu – dua langkah terasa sulit untuk dikendalikan karena kakinya terasa ringan dan dunia serasa berputar di saat bersamaan.

Baru saja berhasil menyesuaikan diri dengan kesadaran untuk membawa tubuhnya menuju tempat tidur, kali ini ponselnya yang tertinggal di atas meja berdering. Jantung Leon seakan melompat mendengar nada dering dari ponselnya sendiri, juga membuat ia harus bersusah payah kembali pada tempat semula ia duduk. Menggapai ponsel lalu menemukan sebuah nama yang membuat tubuhnya terasa terbakar tanpa sebab yang pasti ; **Ada Wong**.

.

_Wanita ini menghubunginya_…

.

.

* * *

"Halo, _handsome_?"

Leon hanya membutuhkan sepersekian detik untuk menjawab panggilan, dia mendengar suara wanita itu memanggil namanya. Nada suara Ada Wong terdengar bagaikan racun di telinga pria ini, dia tidak dapat mengelak atau menolak. Kenyataan bahwa dia sendiri tidak yakin mengapa tangannya menekan tombol panggil lalu menutupnya dalam nada tunggu ketiga…

_Apa yang harus ia katakan?_

"Ada…" sapanya setelah diam selama beberapa saat, "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Terdengar tawa kecil yang dilanjutkan dengan suara _husky_ khas wanita itu, "Kurasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengajakku makan malam. Apa yang membuatmu menghubungiku larut malam begini, eh?"

_Dia sendiri tidak tahu alasan mengapa jemarinya menekan tombol panggil_.

.

"Tidak ada maksud apa pun. Lagipula sepertinya kau sedang sibuk…" Leon masih berusaha tenang, suaranya terdengar sedikit serak juga sengau bahkan setelah berdeham.

"Sibuk atau tidak, aku masih punya waktu untuk membalas panggilanmu, _handsome_…" lalu nada suaranya berubah menjadi lebih tajam setelah mendengar Leon berdeham untuk menghilangkan suaranya yang sengau, "Kau terdengar kurang sehat…"

Leon masih tertegun dengan nada lawan bicaranya, _apa wanita itu khawatir padanya_?

"Mungkin aku sedikit flu," Leon mencari kata-kata untuk membalasnya, "Jadi… Apa di malam Natal kau masih sibuk berurusan dengan pekerjaan dan _grapple gun_ kesayanganmu?"

"_Uhm_… Anggap saja pekerjaan dan _grapple gun_ adalah hadiah Natal terbaik untukku," jawabnya sambil berdecak tak percaya mendengar suara Leon yang sengau akibat flu, "Kesepian di malam Natal dan kau merindukanku, Leon?"

Leon tertawa dengan sinis, "_Yeah,_ di mimpimu. Semoga Santa memberi keajaiban Natal untuk mengurangi sifat sarkastikmu, Ada…"

Dia merasakan matanya sangat berat dan kepalanya pusing. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang sambil terus mencoba terjaga. Beberapa kalimat lanjutan dari Ada tidak dapat tertangkap oleh telinganya, dunia di sekitar Leon serasa berputar dan membuatnya pusing. Tampaknya wanita itu sadar Leon tidak mendengarkan perkataannya dengan baik, dia mencoba memanggilnya.

"Leon?"

Dia kembali mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Eh? A… Ada…" dia berusaha menjawab.

"Kondisimu terdengar buruk…" gumamnya dengan nada sedikit cemas.

.

_Aku harus menghentikan ocehan ini dan beristirahat, batin Leon berteriak._

_._

"Ada… Sudah, aku harus-" mendadak kata-katanya terputus.

Leon ingin mengatakan 'aku harus menutup pembicaraan ini' namun tidak sanggup melanjutkannya. Dia membiarkan ponselnya yang masih tersambung tanpa sempat mendengar suara Ada Wong yang berkali-kali memanggil nama agen keamanan Amerika ini. Pandangannya terlalu berat dan dia hanya pasrah melewatkan malam itu di sebuah sofa, kakinya tidak sanggup lagi melangkah. Matanya menutup untuk mengatasi rasa pusing dan beberapa saat berikutnya ia terlelap tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

* * *

**25****th**** December – Washington D.C., 08.20 AM **

Leon merasa kepalanya sakit ketika sinar matahari menembus celah-celah jendela apartemennya, dia berusaha membalikkan badan untuk menghindari sinar tersebut. Sial, posisi apa pun tidak membantu, pikirnya. Dia merasakan sebelah kakinya yang dingin akibat tidak tertutup oleh selimut, _lho… Selimut?! _Pria ini terkesiap setelah teringat terakhir kali kehilangan kesadaran, dia yakin tubuhnya berada di sofa bersama ponsel yang menyala. Bagaimana mungkin sekarang dia ada di atas tempat tidurnya?! Tidak menghiraukan pusing yang dirasakannya akibat terlalu banyak minum, perlahan Leon membuka matanya.

Pria ini langsung menelaah satu per satu keadaan. Dia tetap mengenakan pakaian berlapis, suaranya tetap terdengar sengau dan keadaan kamar tidurnya persis sama seperti terakhir kali ia lihat kecuali selimutnya yang berantakan. Semua terlihat sama… Kecuali sebuah gelas berisi air mineral yang berada tepat di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Heran, dia yakin tidak pernah membawa gelas itu… Bahkan tidak mungkin melakukannya. Jika haus maka Leon akan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Namun keganjilan itu tidak membuatnya ingat apa pun…

Kakinya terasa dingin ketika menginjak lantai kamarnya, dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju sofa. Dia menemukan ponselnya masih ada di atas meja, dan terdapat benda asing di sampingnya. Sebuah kotak kecil dengan pita berwarna merah seperti hadiah. Kedua alisnya terangkat, ia berhati-hati membuka tutup kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah surat. Leon sadar itu adalah surat dari wanita yang terakhir kali dihubunginya… **Ada Wong**.

.

_Aku menemukan pahlawan yang berjasa bagi umat manusia dari tangan B.O.W, terkapar dengan menyedihkan tanpa sempat menutup ponselnya. Kau benar-benar menarik, handsome…_

Dia membaca tulisan tangan wanita itu kata per kata, jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika dia membaca sambil terus menerka apa yang terjadi ketika semalam tidak sadarkan diri. Selintas malam itu ia merasa ada kehadiran orang lain di apartemennya, dia tak tahu menahu bagaimana cara orang itu masuk ke dalam. Leon mencoba duduk di tempat terakhir kali tidak sadarkan diri seperti ingin memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk mengingat-ingat segala hal yang terjadi.

.

_Ketika Santa datang di malam Natal, dia hanya mengunjungi anak baik, bukan?_

_Cocok denganmu._

Tangannya berada di punggung pria itu, menyeretnya berdiri dan menopang bobot tubuh yang dua kali lebih berat darinya. Leon menatap tiap jemari dari tangan kirinya, samar-samar sentuhannya masih terasa ketika dia bertumpu pada bahu wanita itu. Indera penciumannya mengenali aroma harum dari tubuh Ada, membekas dalam ingatannya. Jalan yang ditempuhnya cukup berat hingga membuat Leon harus bertahan pada tumpuan tangan kirinya sambil berjalan ke tempat tidur.

.

_Hmm… Dan Santa harus melenyapkan benda yang membuatmu sakit._

Leon tidak dapat menahan tawanya ketika membaca kalimat itu, sebuah seringai muncul dari balik bibirnya. Terlebih ketika melihat di atas meja… Botol vodka yang menemaninya semalam sudah menghilang beserta dengan gelasnya. Botol minuman beralkohol yang belum benar-benar habis itu sepertinya dibuang entah kemana karena Leon tidak menemukannya di mana pun. Wanita itu membuangnya? Pria ini berdecak kagum pada tindak tanduk Ada Wong yang tak pernah terduga.

"Huh… _Well_, aku bisa membelinya lagi nanti." dia bergumam seorang diri sambil membaca lanjutannya.

.

_Lalu Santa akan memberi hadiah yang paling dibutuhkan untuk anak baik._

Rambutnya menyentuh permukaan bantal yang lembut, Leon berhasil merebahkan diri sementara dia tidak peduli ada tangan lain yang menyelimutinya. Tangan wanita itu sekilas berada di wajahnya, jemari-jemari lentiknya masih terasa melekat di pipi kiri Leon. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ada ketika melihatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti tadi malam. Apa wanita itu menatapnya dengan cemas atau malah mengoloknya, Leon seakan tidak peduli. Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, ia hanya mempercayai setiap syaraf tubuh yang mengatakan… Semuanya aman terkendali.

Pria ini masih terpaku pada kalimat terakhir, _hadiah_?

Leon berhenti membaca dan melihat kotak hadiah lagi, ternyata selain surat memang terdapat satu benda lain di dalamnya. Dia merogoh dan mengambilnya, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah strip tipis yang membungkus sepuluh buah benda mungil berdiameter 0.7 cm berwarna putih.

"Hadiah yang paling kubutuhkan dari Santa," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, "Obat flu… _Perfect_."

.

.

* * *

**_Santa datang tepat di malam Natal._**

**_Merry Christmas, Leon…_**

Di akhir suratnya terdapat cap bibir khas wanita itu, Leon tersenyum geli… Dia bangkit membawa obat flu ke dalam kamar dan mengambil gelas yang telah berisi air minum. Ternyata gelas ini memang sudah disiapkan untuk menikmati hadiah Natalnya, pikir Leon. Selesai meminum obat tersebut ia menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari bau alkohol. Pintu terbuka dan ia berdiri berhadapan dengan sebuah wastafel dengan cermin di atasnya. Ketika itu ia menyadari ada hal lain pada wajahnya, dia mendekatkan diri pada cermin untuk memperhatikannya lebih jelas.

.

_Sebuah cap bibir dari lipstick bersarang pada pipi kirinya_.

.

_"Huh. Women…"_

Pria ini tidak sanggup menyembunyikan senyumnya yang tersungging dan dipantulkan oleh cermin, perasaannya yang tidak berubah meski bertahun-tahun menjalani hubungan penuh tanda tanya. Hubungan mereka memang rumit dan tak terdefinisikan, tapi bukan berarti tidak dilandasi perasaan apa-apa… Jika Santa memberikan obat flu, maka Leon menganggap 'cap bibir' di pipinya ini adalah hadiah Natal yang sebenarnya dari Ada Wong.

"Apa dia meninggalkan hadiah Natal selain di pipi kiri ya?" gumam Leon sambil terus menatap 'hadiah Natalnya'. Berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Leon menutup pintu kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri lalu beristirahat untuk menyembuhkan flu-nya.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**** :**

Bukan karena frustasi lanjutin cerita Black Invitation jadi bikin cerita ini… xD

Murni karena saya mau berterima kasih buat teman-teman sesama Aeon fans maupun _shippers_ lain di fanfiction yang sudah membantu saya di review, PM, fave, follow, kasih ide, ngobrol, dan lain-lain. Niatnya bikin hadiah Natal & Tahun baru, jadi cerita ini sudah pasti tidak akan di _translate_ ke Inggris (plus ngga pede translatenya juga).

**TERIMA KASIH untuk semuanya!**

Patut diakui cerita-cerita saya masih banyak kekurangan ini-itu, kadang takut terkesan jelek, berbelit-belit atau membosankan. Tapi semoga bisa diterima dan saya berusaha bikin yang lebih menarik lagi. :D

Ide bikin cerita ini muncul mendadak gara-gara baca berita RE 6 segera rilis versi PC tanggal 22 Maret 2013! Oh ini juga berarti isi dompet bakal tergerus sama Capcom (yang mau ngasih sumbangan tolong PM, hahaha).

Akhir kata seperti biasa… Bagaimana kesan-kesannya?

Tolong reviewnya ya semua, saya menanti segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, kritik, etc. Dan terima kasih kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini.

SELAMAT NATAL & TAHUN BARU, SELAMAT LIBURAN~

**_-jitan88-_**


End file.
